


My son

by ViolettaLZ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VN, sp, 父子 - Freeform, 鬼父
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaLZ/pseuds/ViolettaLZ
Summary: 他的父亲在18岁以前对他很好，尼禄现在思索着，也许那的确是已经超越亲情的溺爱了，他也许也曾经什么时候觉得有些不对，但依然心安理得地接受。18岁生日那天尼禄急急忙忙地回家希望和自己的父亲度过一个他一生中最有纪念意义的生日，但他的父亲却用另一种方式将这个生日烙印在他的生命里。他的父亲强奸了他。





	My son

“尼禄。”

门被轻轻地推开了，尼禄蹑手蹑脚地走了进来，刚到楼梯口就听见来自自己亲生父亲的冰冷声线，他的身体一僵，咬牙转过身来，声线没什么好气却有些颤抖。

“怎么了？”

“为什么这么晚回来？”

“关你什么事？”

维吉尔皱了皱眉，他不喜欢听到这些叛逆的话语从自己的孩子口中吐出。

即使在黑暗中，他仍能看清楚他的脸，他的孩子脸色有些苍白，声音有些含糊，说话间嘴巴开合其内似有微光闪过。维吉尔从角落的沙发上站起身，一步一步慢慢地踱向尼禄，那个可怜的男孩浑身警铃大作，恐惧让他本能地想立即逃开，也将他定在原地动弹不得。

维吉尔掐着他的下巴逼他张开嘴，一颗明晃晃的蓝色钻石镶在了那条软舌正中，那是舌钉，伤口仍然新鲜，似乎刚打下没多久。

啪。

一个清脆的巴掌落在他的脸上，尼禄的脑袋甚至被打得偏向一边，鲜红的掌印几乎立刻在脸上显现出来。

“你不可以擅自做这种事。”

“操你的！维吉尔！”

男孩愤怒地吐出骂声，而维吉尔的脸色则变得更加阴沉，他将尼禄扭转过去踢了一脚他的腿弯逼他跪下，扯下自己的领带将人的双手交叉在一起捆住。

“要怎么和父亲说话？”

尼禄倔强地闭着嘴巴，一句话也不肯说，维吉尔转到他的正面，解开腰带发出叮叮当当的声音，裤子仅仅下拉到刚刚好的地方，尺寸惊人的巨物弹了出来拍到他的脸上。

“舔它。”维吉尔简短地命令道。

尼禄迟疑了一会，但没有很久，在维吉尔失去耐心前瑟缩着伸出仍然痛得厉害的舌头，小心翼翼地含住了父亲的龟头，他用嘴唇包住牙齿，尽量张大了嘴将维吉尔的肉棒含进去，但就算他努力地含到了喉咙口，也只是吞进去了三分之一，舌钉被一路挤压过去，尼禄痛得眼泪都要掉出来了。

那枚漂亮的棱角分明的钻石划过柱身带来一种既痛且爽的快感，维吉尔皱了皱眉，几乎低吟出声，他按住男孩的后脑勺，缓慢却不容抗拒地往里推进，尼禄双手紧紧抓着自己的衣袖，带着一点拒绝的力道，也只是一点而已，喉咙被撑开的感觉并不好，尼禄一点也不喜欢这样，咽反射逼得他想呕吐，他又喘不上气来，满脸都是流下来的生理泪水，唾液也顺着唇角滴下滑进衣领。

尼禄努力地忽视舌头上的疼痛，用它舔舐柱身表面，再努力地后仰吐出肉棒，仅仅含住龟头，将舌钉的棱角嵌进马眼，泪水溢出眼角，再慢慢地全部吃了进去，尼禄含得下巴都酸掉了，维吉尔的呼吸也变得有些沉重，他按着男孩的后脑勺的手也渐渐加重，看似毛刺刺却很柔软的头发手感很好，像什么小动物一样毛茸茸的。维吉尔低头看向尼禄，男孩眼圈红红的，眼角有些眼泪掉出来，他能感觉到尼禄喉咙条件反射的干呕，整个身体都绷紧着，男孩很难受，但这是惩罚，男人不准备施予什么温柔。等尼禄艰难地又吞吃了一会，他抓着男孩的头发狠狠冲撞了几次射了出来，后者被放开的瞬间就趴在了地上开始猛烈地咳嗽，精液几乎全部呛进了他的喉管里，他的喉咙和舌头都疼得厉害，尼禄抬头看见了维吉尔的眼神，只能将残留在嘴里的这些黏腻液体吃下去。

维吉尔重新整理好衣服，揪住尼禄的衣领把他往楼上带。他整个人被一把扔在了房间的床上，维吉尔解开缠着男孩手臂的布料，一手拉开抽屉给尼禄换上了手铐，他抓着尼禄被铐住的双手把他压在床上，男孩挣动着双腿试图踢开维吉尔，他努力地扭过头看向自己的父亲，漂亮的蓝眼睛里除了愤怒还有一种说不清的情绪。

维吉尔用眼罩蒙住了那双眼睛。

他不顾人的挣扎一把扯下尼禄的裤子，白皙的臀肉露了出来，但却被一些青紫的痕迹和牙印覆盖了，不过这并不影响整体的美感。

尼禄的世界被一片黑暗笼罩，几个词语在他舌尖转了半天愣是没敢吐出去，嘴里还残留着精液的味道和一点血腥味，他知道今天的待遇不会变这么差的，他激怒了维吉尔，维吉尔不喜欢他这么说话。

18岁以前还不是这样的，维吉尔很爱他，几乎到了宠溺的程度，虽然他一向冷冰冰的，但能从他的一举一动感觉到，算了，尼禄现在才能回忆起父亲那些让他奇怪的、出格的动作，他把这些都当作了爱意的表达，他太蠢了。

维吉尔的手轻轻压在上面，下一刻抬起却是狠狠地打了下去，尼禄被这不及防备的打得尖叫了半声，剩下的时候被他再次卡进肚子里。

右半边的屁股火辣辣地疼，但没隔多久第二个巴掌就在同样的地方落了下来，维吉尔的力道一点也没有放水，尼禄浑身一抖，绞紧了双手咬牙忍住嘴里的声音。

除了愤怒更多的却是屈辱，他被……他的父亲按在床上打屁股。

维吉尔抚摸着已经带上深深掌印的臀肉，尼禄本是绷紧了身体等待着接下来的虐待，但维吉尔的行为却让他以为惩罚已经结束了，抖着身体放松了下来，下一秒巴掌再次落了上去。

尖叫自他的口中发出，他呜呜咽咽地小声控诉维吉尔，但惩罚并没有停止，第四下落了下来，他扭着身体试图躲避这样的痛苦，毫无用处，第五下，尼禄真正哭了出来。

毫无间断的剧痛摧残着他的神经，他的思维早就一片混沌，尼禄无法精确地计算自己到底挨了多少下，他只知道很多、很多，在几十下之后他终于没办法忍受这样几乎流窜全身的痛苦了。

“父亲，我知道错了。”

这惩罚像是毫无止境，他的眼泪大部分被眼罩吸收了，唾液沾湿了小部分床单，汗湿的额发黏在皮肤上，他带着哭腔和自己的父亲求饶。

他的腿根抖个不停，在折磨中意识模糊，似乎全身只剩下了接收痛觉的感官神经。

“父亲，求求你——啊！”

“不要了——”

“我的男孩，你该说什么？”

“Papa……原谅我。”

维吉尔坐在床上，满意地拉起男孩让他坐在自己的大腿上，屁股的疼痛让他瑟缩了一下，但他仍然忍下想要逃离的动作，维吉尔拿下他的眼罩，亲吻他漂亮的蓝色眼睛，舔掉他的泪水，男人安抚着自己唯一的孩子，手臂环住他的腰部，将他的脑袋轻轻摁在自己的肩头，软软的银色短发贴着他的脖子，长长的睫毛蜷曲湿润着，半阖着双目垂下泪来。

他的父亲在18岁以前对他很好，尼禄现在思索着，也许那的确是已经超越亲情的溺爱了，他也许也曾经什么时候觉得有些不对，但依然心安理得地接受。

18岁生日那天尼禄急急忙忙地回家希望和自己的父亲度过一个他一生中最有纪念意义的生日，但他的父亲却用另一种方式将这个生日烙印在他的生命里。

他的父亲强奸了他。

那天的记忆永远刻在他的脑子里。

他挣扎，吐出各种各样肮脏的字眼，他的父亲不为所动，将一个巴掌落在他的脸上，他后来被拖进房间，就像今天那样，维吉尔把他拷在了床头，不顾他的反抗进入了他。

那太痛了。显然维吉尔是故意的，他就是想用疼痛让尼禄记住这个这个生日，他的父亲夺走了他的处女？

维吉尔掐着他的脖子捅他的后穴，他因为缺氧意识模糊，本能地张大嘴巴伸出软软的舌头，眼泪和唾液一起流下，粗暴的动作仍然刺激着他的痛觉神经。

后来，后来的一个星期都是不间断的折磨，他整日被锁在床上，但没有那么痛了，不，比那更糟，维吉尔用各种各样不同形状的玩具塞进他的后穴，欣赏他被迫高潮的样子，有时和玩具一起操他，三四个跳蛋还在他的肠道里面待着，维吉尔就这么插了进来，把那些疯狂跳动的小东西推到伸出，尼禄尖叫着挣扎，但一点用都没有。

他被他的父亲操到流泪、哭泣，颤抖着身体呻吟，毫无尊严地射出精液，甚至失禁。

而一但他用那些不太礼貌的字眼攻击他的父亲，他会被虐待得更惨，通常伴随着鞭打，快感和疼痛一起袭击着他，他感觉整个人都快变得奇怪了，连疼痛都可以激发他的情欲。

“该怎么和父亲说话？”

维吉尔是这么说的。

“对不起…父亲。”

尼禄无意识地吐出了这一句，维吉尔对孩子的驯服非常满意，他揉了揉尼禄的头发。

“尼禄，你曾经许愿过要和Papa永远在一起，我在实现你的愿望。”

“不要怨恨我。”

这是维吉尔在世界上留下的唯一的东西，他的宝物，他将这个男孩从一个睡在摇篮里的婴儿养成了这样漂亮、倔强的人。

所以他该是属于自己的，不是吗。


End file.
